Promises
by melmel12129
Summary: "Turn around now, sir…" "Yes?" Mustang turned around. Soon enough, his smirk turned into a look of absolute terror. "N-No! Don't shoot me! I swear-I'll do all my paperwork next time!" A little oneshot of Royai RoyxRiza May...be followed up with more. *shrugs* Not much romance, just some minor swearing and a LOT of shooting...but what do you expect from Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye?


melmel12129: I'm….back! With a new fanfic!"

Mustang: Ehem. I would NEVER burn my paperwork.

Riza: *mumbles* I'm sure you would never, I'm sure, sir.

Mustang: Really! I have to say I'm ingenious for making up that speech though.

melmel12129: Enough! Did you even read the last line yet?

Riza+Mustang: WHAAAAAT?! We're supposed to WHAAAAT? Fa-

melmel12129: SHHHHH. Don't spoil it. But it's pretty obvious anyway.

Mustang: What type of fool writes Royai? It's obvious Riza and I don't love each other.

Edward: Real smart, Colonel, real smart. That's why it's called a FANFIC.

melmel12129: Eh? When'd you get here?

Riza: Let's just get it over with.

melmel12129: Disclaimer someone?

Black Hayate: Bark bark bark bark.

melmel12129: I'm sorry what?

Riza: I believe he said, 'melmel12129 doesn't own Fullmetal Alchemist.'

melmel12129: Dang right I don't. Otherwise there would be Royai everywhere. On with the story!

* * *

Preview:

She had promised to take care of her childhood "friend", as you could call it, and support him until he was Fuhrer.

He HAD faulted and tripped along the way, many times, in fact, but Riza had always been there to catch him.

She wasn't going to break that promise now, especially not now after she had gone through the war of Ishbal all for his sake.

The screaming of dying children, even adults, as they slowly succumbed the fire that inflamed their country, now them.

The burning scent, people dying left and right, burnt bodies, a result of the Flame Alchemist's part in the war, and the smell of death.

She had gone through much more, more or less including burning _that_ tattoo off her now scarred back.

So now…she was going to promise…to NEVER EVER let Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist to get a hold of alcohol.

* * *

"Sir, get up and do your paperwork."

"Whaaaat?"

*Whoosh*

"Dammit that bullet nearly hit my head…"

"Next time I won't miss."

"Ehhhhh…?"

The half drunken man lay sprawling on the floor, a bottle of alcohol clutched tightly in his hands.

The unforgiving lieutenant stood at attention, holding a smoking gun firmly welded into her hands.

The stacks of paperwork piled high on the man's desk.

"Colonel Mustang! Get up or I _will_ shoot you," the one and only Riza Hawkeye looked sternly at the so proclaimed "Colonel."

Roy Mustang, infamous Flame Alchemist inched himself into his chair. He brought the flask to his lips and was about to take a swig when-

*Whoosh* *Clank*

The bottle was shot out of his hands and onto the floor, toppling monstrous piles of paperwork.

"Riiiiiizaaaaaa," Mustang whined, clearly drunk out of his mind.

"Don't call me that. We're working, rather, I'm working," Riza made a promise to herself.

Well, this wasn't the first time she had made promises over this man.

She had promised to take care of her childhood "friend", as you could call it, and support him until he was Fuhrer.

He HAD faulted and tripped along the way, many times, in fact, but Riza had always been there to catch him.

She wasn't going to break that promise now, especially not now after she had gone through the war of Ishbal all for his sake.

The screaming of dying children, even adults, as they slowly succumbed the fire that inflamed their country, now them.

The burning scent, people dying left and right, burnt bodies, a result of the Flame Alchemist's part in the war, and the smell of death.

She had gone through much more, more or less including burning _that_ tattoo off her now scarred back.

So now…she was going to promise…to NEVER EVER let Colonel Roy Mustang, Flame Alchemist to get a hold of alcohol.

She shot a few rounds at the reluctant Mustang, each and every bullet missing his hair by less than an inch.

The bullets thudded softly into the wall behind the drunken man.

Mustang heaved himself up onto his chair.

Taking out his pen, he made as if to sign papers. Instead…spotting Black Hayate in the corner of the room, he began to recite a speech. The speech.

"I LOVE DOGS! DOGS EMBODY LOYALTY! THEY FOLLOW THEIR MASTER'S COMMANDS ABOVE ALL ELSE! BE A JERK TO THEM AND THEY WON'T COMPLAIN AND THEY NEVER ONCE BEG FOR A PAYCHECK! THEY'RE THE GREAT SERVANT OF MA-"

Riza shot off some of Mustang's hair. "Rest assured, Colonel, if you don't get to work, I will leave you bald." She sighed and wondered how she ever requested to be with this drunken fool.

Feeling his hair get shot off, Mustang suddenly realized that it was NOT in fact a hallucination, and that Riza was, in fact in the room, and so was Black Hayate.

"R-Riza? Why are you in my bedroom?" Mustang snapped out of his reverie and became sober once more.

"We are in your office, sir, and you have been neglecting your paperwork," Riza sighed again and arranged the stacks in order. "Again."

Mustang looked around and realized that indeed, he was in his office. "Hm…paperwork. There's so much, must've been out for a while.

Riza silently thought, 'Not that long…only out for around 4 days getting drunk off your alcohol.'

"Eh, I'll leave half of this for Fullmetal to do, it's his fault that half of the paperwork is Yoki complaining about, and I quote, 'A short blonde kid took all my property!'"

Looking at the remaining half, it was about 5 stacks high. Snapping his fingers, Mustang burned it all and smirked. "All done."

Riza said, "Turn around now, sir…"

"Yes?" Mustang turned around. Soon enough, his smirk turned into a look of absolute terror.

"N-No! Don't shoot me! I swear-I'll do all my paperwork next time!"

Ahhhhh…yes, it was certainly fate that this hopeless drunk and strict lieutenant fall in love…

* * *

Please Review! I haven't fully grasped the concept of Roy and Riza's characters yet, so be patient.

-melmel12129


End file.
